


Once in a Name

by JacksWild



Series: The Game of Pleasure. [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Finger Fucking, M/M, Spanking, arse licking, blindfold, primal fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksWild/pseuds/JacksWild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once a name is uttered in a way it can never be reversed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once in a Name

Severus decided that the hols had been the best to his memory, to date. He had come back to the castle, not only refreshed but well beyond buoyed for the next few months of mindless chatter of his students, and essays that lacked both finesse as well as knowledge. What he really couldn’t wait for was another break, and that wouldn’t be until almost April. 

He leaned back into his chair, and adjusted the seat of his robes. He hadn’t had another encounter of such regard with Potter since that blissfully, sexual week; however he could say that he had had a refreshing set of conversations with the man. Most about topics that he had actually been interested in, Potions in the Defense, as well as the theoretical action of bonding elements between people and potions and plants and potions. Both topics, Potter had not only proven an excellent conversationalist, but had brought the topics up. 

His sigh rumbled throughout the darkened room, before he lifted his wand and brightened the candles about his desk. He had once again lost track of time marking essays, and had let the lights for far too dim for his eyes to adjust. In a small fit of peak, he threw the last essay to the edge of the desk and stood up, the marking would just have to be finished in the morning; he was well and truly beyond working any longer on essays that proved his students, though not completely inept, were still far too ignorant for his taste. 

He stretched languidly, maneuvering out each kink in his joints and muscles, admitting that he might have overdone the mindless work this evening, and would be rather remiss in not taking a walk. 

After donning his warm robe, and casting both warming and stay-dry charms on his clothing from boot to tip, he stepped out and walked to the front courtyard, from there he would skip across and walk down to the path around the lake. 

The night was chilly, not unexpected in the middle of January, but he was still loath to admit that he should have added a scarf to his attire. He was still thinking about the essays that awaited his return when he noticed a figure walking the path not but a quarter mile ahead of him. He watched in unadulterated interest, when he recognized the gait that the other person walked. He checked his over all appearance as best he could without feeling utterly ridiculous and foolish, and took a breath. Maybe tonight wouldn’t be as dull as he had originally thought.

“Potter.” He said, falling from a yell, but equally louder than his mere speaking voice. 

He watched as the other man turned to face him, and banished the stutter of his heartbeat when he saw the smile that showed itself so blatantly on the younger wizards face, before being dimmed by an obvious attempt at masking. 

“Snape, good evening.” Potter said, stopped where he stood on the path and waited for Snape to reach him before resuming walking along it with him.  
“To what purpose are you out so late in the evening, Potter?” He asked, instilling as much mild curiosity in the question as he could muster, without sounding too keen.

“The stars, tonight there is supposed to be a shower of falling stars and I didn’t want to miss it.” 

Snape digested that information, smiling inwardly at the utter romance in the way that Potter had said such a statement, but smirking outwardly to show his feelings on such a matter.

“Oh you smirk, but for me it’s a chance to change my view on something.” 

Severus watched as a troubled look passed over Potter’s face. He didn’t much like it, nor did he like the answering echo of some emotion in his chest. “And what view, gets to be so irrevocably moved, by something so trivial?” He asked, his voice far more gruff that he would have intended, but he felt was still within his standard.

“You’ll think me the fool,” he watched as a smirk and a soft chuckle escaped the other mans mouth. “But the last time I saw a shower of shooting stars, well this shower in particular; was the night before the Final Battle.” 

Severus knew all too well the power that had been tolled that night, but had dutifully avoided any conversation on the matter with this particular wizard. He now wondered at that decision. “What do you think will change with the viewing this evening?” He asked, his genuine curiosity prevailing out over his desire to stand away.

He watched dutifully at the face that he was so keen to understand. Severus wasn’t a man to miss much, but he had missed something in this young mans life, something that had changed him from a boy to a man; and it was disconcerting to realize that he was at fault for the lack of knowledge. 

“That it all just goes on. A simple concept, I know; and foolish of me to get stuck on something so trivial. I’m sure you would say; but for me it’s a ratification of all that we did that year. From the camping trip that would never end, to the hunt that seemed would lead to nowhere, to the castle that fell at the Final Battle, to the lives lost and the ones that were found,” Severus’ breath hitched at the look aimed at him in that last statement. “That beyond all of that, it goes on. Not in the ‘Ministry holding a meaningless ball’ way, or ‘Hogwarts is open for business again’ way either, but in a cosmic sense, that what we did that year, made it so that this very continent on this very planet, is still here; so that this planet can continue to go on it’s course.”

Severus opened his mouth to answer in regards, but was interrupted. 

“I know you would have me slain with such foolish Gryffindor sentiment. I just sometimes get caught up in how big that year was, when in the grand scheme of life, it was rather small.” He watched as the other man climbed up an embankment of rocks that led to a sheltered outcropping of hedges. 

He allowed his small smile to show when Potter laid down and looked up at the stars, not thinking to place a cushioning charm on the ground, nor a warming one and just looked at the stars. 

Severus did both for them, and took the spot just to the right of the other man. It was incredible to see a new aspect of another being, especially an unexpected one. He had always assumed that Potter had reaped untold pride in that night, that he had risen in his mind as much as he had in the regard of the Wizarding population as a whole. Severus had always assumed that Potter found pleasure in being so strong, so important, so integral; and to find that he was rather humble as well as intelligent in this setting, was far more that he had ever expected.

He looked up at the stars and took in their magnificence. He felt both small and large in their glow, something that he had always thought was simply a waste in personality. Now, he wondered at the shared feeling with another human, let alone that the other human in this moment was none other than Harry Potter. 

A sharply indrawn breath from the wizard lying next to him interrupted his thoughts, as he stared unblinkingly at the sky. The stars were falling all around, from all corners of the darkened shroud that was night. He couldn’t count the stars in movement; as to try would be a colossal waste of thought. He saw a star fall past Orion’s belt, another passed below Jupiter, he even made note that one seemed to pass through the moon and him. 

He didn’t immediately notice that his hand had been taken, didn’t take note of the warmth that it caused to rise steadily through his arm and into his chest; didn’t even give rise to the simplicity of the change in their arraignment, but a change he was sure had occurred.

They lay there until the last of the stars that were falling through the sky started to ebb, and he let out a breath. “Do you wish to accompany me to my quarters this evening?” He asked, with both the reserve for rejection and the hope for acceptance, built up in equal measure. 

“Yes… yes I do wish so.” He heard and assimilated completely. 

“Than by all means, let us be off.” He said, before he realized Potter was laughing. 

“And why are you laughing?” 

“Because I can’t wait to see your face, when I do this—“ 

Severus found his body draped unceremoniously around Potter, in the passageway outside of his chambers. “That was… unexpected.”

He held in his smile with all his restraint, at the laugh that escaped his partner. “Your face was priceless.” 

“I most assuredly, did not, look as such.” Severus responded, when the other wizard contorted his face in mimicry of his own. 

“Oh, you most assuredly, did too.” Was the response, far to full of snark.

“Really, Potter?” He remarked, and put his hand out for the other gentleman to fall instep before him. Once his body had fallen behind the other, he raised his hand and spanked the other man.

“Merlin!” Potter yelped, before turning to Severus and all but turning him to mush with the sudden lust that was apparent in his gaze. 

“Don’t start something, if you cannot finish it, Sir.” Potter said, before turning and striding ahead to the door at the end of the hall. Severus stood there a moment more, taking in the overwhelming feeling of lust and unnamed emotions that gathered in his groin and throat alike.

He walked to his door and was immediately assaulted when he opened it and walked through, he barely had the where-with-all to shut the door behind them, and lead them both to his quarters. His mind was running through all that he had ascertained earlier in the evening, and his body was running through all he wanted to do with the rest of the night. He parted his lips from the other wizard, and stared down his nose. 

He stepped back and took two deep breaths. 

“Tonight, we are going to do this differently.” He said. Leveling a stern look at his partner, to stop him from interrupting. “You are going to find pleasure in this evening, but you are going to find it at the edge of my command.” He didn’t wait for Potter to respond, was too far enthralled with the concept that he didn’t want to hear a rejection. “Take off your clothing, all of it, and lay yourself down on your front, in the middle of the bed.” He ordered, summoning a chair, whiskey, and a length of blood red silk.

“Yes, Sir.” He heard Potter say, but also witnessed as the other man shuddered. It wasn’t from fear, as the blush that was creeping down the skin from the cheeks to the chest was far too becoming. He noticed that the mans hands were trembling, and a small smile played at his lips. Severus decided then and there, that this was something the other man had thought about before; had wanted before, and the thought almost brought Severus to his knees.   
He poured a single glass of whiskey and placed the bottle by the bed, casually opening up the side drawer and pulling out two different phials. 

“This one, is an analgesic, you will see why in a bit.” He said, putting the phial with a creamy tint on the bedside table. “And this one, is for lubrication.” He added, placing the clear looking substance of a phial on the bedside table as well. “I’m sure you can deduce what that one will be for.” He added softly. 

He summoned the silk from the chair by the bed held it in his hand. “I wish to put this around your eyes… it will heighten the level of awareness this evening.” He asked, though it came as a statement, he still waited for an affirmative nod from man lying naked in his bed. 

“Yes, Sir.” He got, and was pleased. 

“You will continue to call me ‘Sir’ this evening. If at any point you wish to stop something, you need to have a word to communicate this to me. Something that we will both take seriously, something that can mean more than ‘no’.” He spoke softly, as he wrapped the silk around Potter’s eyes, hiding himself from the view of the man he was about to pleasure. 

“Litany, Sir.” He was given, and was surprised and pleased at the depth of innuendo and thought.

Severus ran his fingers softly down the length of Potter’s body. He relished in finally seeing it, in the light of the room, candles playing their glow along the ripples of muscle and skin. He dragged his nails down the spine, taking his upmost care no drag his nails softly along the crack of the mans arse, smiling in the privacy of the moment, when he felt and saw the shiver run through his body. 

“You like being supplicant to me, don’t you?” he asked, his fingers still trailing their journey down the inner thigh to the back of the knee.

“Yes, oh God yes, Sir.” 

“Is it just me, that you would lay so wanton for?” He asked, and immediately regreted the way that it may have come across. 

“Yes, Sir.” He listened to the simple response, and fought the urge to believe it. 

The urge to be mean, won. 

“You like being a slut? Don’t you, Potter?” His voice is raw, the anger he doesn’t want to color this evening, lacing his words with poison. 

“Yes, Sir.” Severus hears the shame in the words, and the shame that he feels for being so powerful in this situation, in this room, with this wizard, slams through him. His arousal sky-rocketing. 

“I don’t wish to be with someone who is filthy from the touch of others.” He says. Far too gone to give credence to the statements he is making.

“Only you… only you.” 

“I believe I told you to call me ‘Sir’ this evening, Potter.” Before the man could say anything in response, Severus’ hand swung down in an unhurried arch and stung a slap into the skin of the plump arse that was before him. 

“Sir! Sir!” Potter shouted from the pillows his voice ragged, his body tense, his demeanor one of true subservience. 

“Oh, you liked that didn’t you? You liked being spanked? What a wretched little trollop you are.” He growled as he watched the tingle of need wash through Potter’s body, from head to toe. 

“I don’t even have to tie you up, to keep you down. You keep yourself there willingly, you want to be punished, you want to be fucked.” He said, summoning the phial of lubricant to him silently, dipping a finger into it’s contents before placing it back down on the bed. “You like being used, for my pleasure, you wanton whore.” He said, with no pretense, slipping his finger deep into the velvet heat of that delectable arse, simultaneously spanking the other cheek, reveling in the scream that erupted from Potter’s mouth. 

“Sir…” he heard, it was said reverently, as if on a prayer.

He repeated this process for what seemed like hours. Inserting his fingers, fucking that arse with his long digits as he reigned spanking after spanking down on the now cherry red cheeks that were before him. 

“Sir… please…” 

“Please what, Potter?” He answered, but didn’t wait for a response. 

He crawled up closer to the other man’s naked body and bent low. His face was inches from that cheery skin, that weeping arsehole begging for his mouth. He darted his tongue out and traced the lines of his hands on that cheek, his cock aching when he heard the whine from up above. 

“Have you had your arse licked, Potter? I wager I can make you ejaculate with nothing but a few hits to your arse, a bit of finger fucking, and a few darts from my tongue to your slutty, weeping hole.” He said, and then did so, darting his tongue deeply into the hole he had so laborious widened. Not daring to touch the man for fear that he would lose himself as well. The taste was exquisite on his tongue, his lips covered in the juices that flowed freely from that hole he so wished to fuck raw. He grazed his teeth against the edges of the pucker and was gifted with the raw screams of Potter coming on his sheets. Having not once seen to it that the cock had been touched. 

“That’s right, so needy for my touch that you come with barely any help at all.” He leaned forward, waving his hand and banishing his clothing. “Your arse tastes so good on my lips,” he whispered into Potter’s ear. “I’m going to fuck you raw, until you come again. And no, you may not touch yourself.” He said, licking the inner earlobe before ramming deeply into that soaking wet hole he had so meticulously readied. 

“Severus!” Potter screamed, and the sound of his name seeping from those lips, sent him into a primal frenzy. His thrusts became brutal, erratic, his cock thrusting deep enough to cause the slapping of his balls against the balls of his younger lover. He railed against the body, lifting up the other man’s hips with his hands, holding them where he wanted them, fucking him harder and harder, until he couldn’t breath with the need that was coursing through his veins. 

“Potter!” He bellowed as he came deeply inside. Continuing his thrusting as he felt that supple arse clench around his cock and heard the wail of the other man as he came for the second time that night. 

He couldn’t stop the thrusting, though softer and softer still, until he was unable to hold himself up any longer. 

***~~~***

Roughly one hour and a few minutes later, Severus roused himself from his slumbering position and looked around. He was dazed and disoriented, but it was becoming clear. 

The room was in complete order, everything had been put away and his bed was clean and fresh underneath him. The chair that he had summoned was placed back against the wall, the phials had been presumably put back in the bedside table, and the body that he had fallen asleep with, was gone.

He didn’t want to dwell on the soft ache that he felt when he realized that Potter hadn’t stayed with him. That for all purposes, looked like he hadn’t even lain with him. But the soft ache remained, steadfast. He sighed, and threw the coverlet off, making to stand up to go take a piss; but was stopped by his own body.

The silk length of material was wrapped in a beautiful bow, around his flaccid cock, and a smacking red lipstain was just above his groin area on his lower stomach. His laugh, he was sure sounded rusty, but the feeling was so enjoyable that he was unable to restrain himself. So he kept laughing, until he couldn’t anymore, then pulled the silk off and tucked it into his daily robe pocket. Oh, he had many, many things he wanted to do now with that silk. Many things, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I have sunk to new depths. I have a feeling that this will only be getting more sentimental from here. Have no fear, I plan for the fucking to joyous dirty filthy yummy, fucking to continue. 
> 
> The kink in this one was added for ivylovesnarry, she mentioned rimming and I tried to make it has enjoyable for her as it was for me to write this. :)
> 
> If you want to see a kink, let me know!
> 
> Loves.


End file.
